


you'll burn

by headache (spills)



Series: thunder blooming [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU - Kimetsu no Yaiba, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/headache
Summary: The light is harsh.
Series: thunder blooming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118660
Kudos: 1





	you'll burn

Dawn is about to break, and the demon finally decided that they could take a break.

Jack isn’t sure when was the last time he saw the sun, seeing orange rays of it filter through the canopy of leaves above them. When traveling, Blake would never use any of the main roads, leading him from forest through forest after hunts.

They would tell him to stay in one place, and not move, and if a hunter happened to find his hiding spot then he could choose to either fight,

Or flee.

It was odd, as a previous member of the demon hunter corps, he would have expected an Upper Moon to be more… adamant about bloodshed. That to be their disciple he would have to prove himself to be worthy and not extra weight, but Blake hasn’t made any demands like that.

He had initially expected them to enjoy everything they ate, slaughter innocents just because they could. Powerful demons were made by large consumption of human flesh, yet they never seemed to have much of that these days.

Leisurely, they would take walks by streams and night markets within cities, offer to buy Jack new clothes. Jack didn’t know where they got their money from, but he didn’t want to know either.

The other thing he wished he didn’t know was what his meals once belonged too whenever Blake came back from a hunt. He would recognize uniforms of demon hunters, remembering the first time Blake had given him an arm with a sleeve still attached,

He remembers seeing red, screaming at Blake if they were out of their mind. He remembers his stomach churning in hunger, the smell of blood being delicious, but his stomach churning and how he wanted to gag.

As serene as the day Blake offered to turn him, they smiled and asked:

“Would you prefer a civilian instead?”

Jack screamed even more afterwards as the elderly demon continued their meal, finally wiping the side of their mouth with a silk sleeve. It was filthy and Jack hated it, hated them as they got up to leave, telling him that they were going for a walk.

They never forced him to do anything, and later that night, he ended up eating the arm. The hunger had caught up to him and after he was done, he gut instinct was to retch at what he had consumed yet nothing came out.

The young demon snaps out of his reverie as the patch of sun grows larger and larger, and he’s entranced, it’s been so long since he saw the sun, felt anything warm on his skin, aside from blood belonging to fresh kills.

He gets up from his spot under the tree, walking towards the light before he feels a firm grip grabbing the back of his haori. His heartrate spikes up and he turns around, feeling wronged and even more furious at the demon before him.

“What?!” he snaps at Blake, sick of how dependent he’s become on them, hate how he made this decision himself. His fists balled tight at his sides and bits his bottom lip before any more graceless and undignified sounds leaves his mouth.

The shadows offer shade perfectly to Blake’s face, and that serene of theirs remains playful on their lips. The only time Jack thinks he’s ever seen them act vaguely demonic was in the case of tearing an ambusher apart, eyes bright as they said nothing before ripping off the bandit’s head.

He knows they’re hiding something from him.

Jack isn’t sure if he’s grateful they haven’t shown what it was yet.

“You’ll burn,” they state evenly, and Jack now feels like a dumbass because that was one of the first things Blake had told him upon transformation.

What he doesn’t expect though, is for Blake themself to step towards the light, outstretching their palm under the sun.

It burns.

And they’re just watching it burn, before Jack makes an aggrieved sound and pulls them away from it, yelling “Why would you do that?!” as the smell of burnt flesh tingles against his nose and their hand is finally, finally regenerating again, skin covering dead skin.

“So you wouldn’t have to learn the hard yourself,” they answer easily, waving their smoking hand. “Don’t worry about it Jack, I’ll be alright.”

A glance downwards at the boy and a sigh leaves their lips.

“But you do make me worry about you. Be more careful.”

Jack bites the inside of his mouth before nodding, completely unsure what to respond,

The last time he was given so much concern was by his old master who’s probably rolling in his grave right now. Would curse his revengeful heart and how he’s cursed himself to becoming such a monster.

The boy swallows, squeezing his eyes shut. He regrets, the decision he made in the spur of the moment, judgement clouded but there was nothing he could do now.

This was his new life.


End file.
